


Paradise

by overbreathing



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overbreathing/pseuds/overbreathing
Summary: Sometimes Erik Lensherr hopes that his ability is to control time instead of controlling the metals.





	Paradise

He had never thought that an ordinary autumn afternoon could be so long.

He and Charles were discussing the improvement of the training as usual ("Maybe my training method is a bit too odd for these kids," Charles complained worriedly, and was pretending to be unhappy when he heard Erik's teasing that it was just "too Charles".)He didn't understand why it turned out to be like this.

Who knew？Maybe it was because someone drank too much mead in the morning. Erik's original tightly closed lips outlined a slight curvature.

Charles, his Charles, somehow fell into a shallow sleep.

The reckless young man tilted his head slightly, his soft forelocks and drooping eyelashes cast a shadow.The light-coloured freckles on the bridge of his nose flashed under the ever-changing light, and those pursed lips made him looked so pure and peaceful.

He leaned against the arbor, as natural as a shepherd or a bard. Erik imagined the way he talked to his Oxford classmates with a sense of arrogance,and the playful look on his face when flirting with the girls in the bar. Charles was always over-enthusiastic,and even a little noisy (although he never admitted it), but at this moment, he fell asleep beside him so quietly.

Charles's breathing was light and slow, ignoring the slight ups and downs of his chest,he was just like a character in Raphael's paintings, sleeping in a complicated frame; but his reddish cheeks made his image vivid and full of life ,distinguishing him from those lifeless portraits.

Eyes, oh his closed eyes, Erik was familiar with their colour and always being shocked by their clarity and emotional. Part of him wanted to lean down and kiss Charles's warm eyelids, waking up his friends to see if those eyes were as blue as he remembered; the other part of him denied such behaviour that lacking of self-restraint.

The metal controller pulled the neckline of his shirt,it seemed that he was having some difficulties breathing. He thought he could even felt the incitement of iron ions in his blood. It was definitely a sweet torment. The initiator of the penalty was not aware of it though,he was still so calm and innocent , just like the eye of the hurricane.

And Erik didn't want to break the peaceful moment.

There was no doubt that they were facing an inevitable war. In fact, Erik believed it had already began. Being afraid of all that is unknown, repelling the so-called heresy, taking advantage of what can be exploited, and destroying what cannot be controlled. He knew deeply about the dark side of human nature. One day, humans would raise a butcher's knife to their mutant compatriots, and it might not be too far.

But at least not today, at least…not this moment.

He hoped that time could stop at this moment. Regrettably, his loyal servants were just different kinds of metals.

Erik was a fighter. He had stubbornly regarded it as a stigma to have immediate leisure in wartime, his life was always full of iron and blood, peace was never an option for him,and any thought of seeking peace makes him ashamed. However, he couldn't blame Charles for this. He would never thought that his friend was awkward because he knew that Charles was braver and stronger than anyone else, which was not just because of his excellent ability.

He piously guarded this moment of tranquility, carefully portraying the outlines of his friends and companions with his eyes, as if he was last seen back to Eden before being expelled.

Just today. The German cautioned himself. It would be the only time for him to do such thing, surrendering to the desire of temporary peace and safety.

Just today. Just for Charles. He allowed himself to follow his heart.

He lowered his head slightly, pressing his lips on the forehead of his lover, then the eyes, and satisfactorily saw the confused look in those blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, Professor." He gave the other a teasing smile.

After a short silence, his friend burst into peals of joyful laugher. Charles’s unsettled smile made him somewhat frustrated.

Then,a familiar voice sounded in his head:

"I love you too, Erik."


End file.
